


Blue Moon

by sffan



Category: Firefly
Genre: Challenge Response, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 13:59:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14955971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sffan/pseuds/sffan
Summary: Mal wants to share a little moon light with Simon.





	Blue Moon

**Author's Note:**

> If Juli is EVIL, then kirbycrow is the devil incarnate!  
> Response to kirby's pic. fic. challenge {1500 words or less, using a picture (that is no longer available online) as inspiration}
> 
> Original publication dated: January 30, 2003
> 
> This fic is from a previous archive, written between 2002 and 2008. No additional changes or edits have been made since it’s original posting date and none will be. A further note, Firefly was my first fandom, there are bound to be rookie mistakes. To preserve my own development as a writer, I am not editing or correcting them. You may find yourself making this face O_o occasionally.

"C'mon," Mal says as he grabs Simon by the hand and pulls him out of his room.

"Where are we going?" Simon says, intrigued, wondering what game he's playing now. He's never seen Mal like this - he's grinning like a fool and practically bouncing up and down in anticipation.

"You'll see. Stop stallin' and C'MON." Mal tugs harder on Simon's hand.

"Mal. It's the middle of the night. And you just show up out of the blue and try to drag me off like some kind of barbarian. I think that gives me the right to know where you're taking me," Simon says stubbornly.

Mal sighs, rolls his eyes and says, "Outside. I want to show you something."

They make their way quickly through the rest of the ship and outside. Simon gasps when he sees the sky. Serenity sits in the hills, away from the lights of the city and the sky is dark, darker than Simon's ever seen before, lit only by the light of a brilliant blue moon and about a million bright stars.

"Oh, Mal. It's beautiful," Simon says softly turning to look at his lover with wide eyes. Unable to resist, Mal cups Simon's head gently and pulls him in for a deep, wet kiss. Moaning quietly, Mal pulls back, caressing Simon's cheek with a thumb.

"Thought you'd like it. There's more." Mal says. Linking his fingers with Simon's, he leads him up a hill that provides them with a clear view of the moon and the valley below. The moon and sky are reflected so clearly in the lake in the valley that it looks as though one could step right into the image.

Mal sits down on the hill and pulls Simon down next to him. The outcropping is still warm from the sun, even though it had set hours ago. Mal puts his arm around Simon, pulls him close and begins to nibble on his neck and earlobe. He slides a hand slowly up his thigh and starts pressing Simon back.

"Mal, what are you doing?" Simon asks.

"Making love to you," Mal murmurs against Simon's neck as he begins to unbutton the doctor's shirt.

"Out here? Where anyone can see us?" Simon squeaks. He hates the sound of his own voice - so prim and proper, ruining the romantic moment.

"You said it yourself, Simon. It's the middle of the night - no one around to see." Mal has opened Simon's shirt all the way by now and runs light, teasing fingers across a nipple. Simon moans and lets himself be pushed back all the way against the dirt. Mal laps at the nub of sensitive flesh and then makes a trail of kisses back up Simon's chest to his open mouth. He nips lightly at Simon's lower lip and then sucks it into his mouth, sucking on it and running his tongue over it again and again until Simon is shuddering.

Simon reaches for Mal's suspenders and pushes them off his shoulders in one deft, practiced motion. He makes fast work of Mal's shirt and soon their bare chests are pressed together. Their kisses get deeper and slower as they take their time building their desire, wanting to savour the moment. Mal rubs himself slowly against Simon, creating a delicious friction against their erections. Simon trails his hands down Mal's back and cups his ass. He pulls Mal tight against him, grinding their cocks together. Gasping, Mal reaches for Simon's pants. As he opens them, Mal licks his way down Simon's body, making the smaller man pant and moan. Mal reaches down and pulls off Simon's shoes and socks and then slides his pants off.

The light of the moon reflects off of Simon's pale skin, making him seem almost alien as he looks up at Mal with luminous eyes and kiss-swollen lips. "Oh, God," Mal moans, heart pounding in his chest. "You're so beautiful." Mal runs his hands up and down Simon's body, revelling in the feel of Simon's silky skin against the rough calluses on his hands. Lying down on top of him, Mal recaptures Simon's soft mouth with his own - this time the kisses are more urgent and more fierce. The rough material of Mal's pants rubbing against his sensitive cock makes Simon squirm and he quickly remedies the situation by helping Mal remove them. They both moan when Mal presses himself back down against Simon. Simon runs his hands up and down Mal's back and sides and wraps a leg up and around his hip as he thrusts against him. Simon arches his back and tilts his head back, exposing his neck.

Trembling with desire, Mal kisses the long column of flesh and whispers, "Flip over." He grabs his shirt and places it under Simon, giving him a soft surface to thrust into. Simon lays down flat, head resting on the ground, face turned towards the moon. Reaching over to his pants, Mal pulls out the tube of lubricant and places it next to Simon. Starting at his shoulders, Mal starts a burning trail of kisses down Simon's body. When he reaches Simon's perfect, round bottom, Mal bites gently on Simon's left buttock, making him gasp and moan. Applying some suction, Mal marks him with a small hickey. The sensation of Mal's mouth on his ass makes Simon's breath hitch.

Wetting his fingers, Mal slides one down the crack of Simon's ass, teasing the opening lightly. Simon tilts his hips upward, spreading his legs in order to give Mal freer access. Mal slides a finger in, moving it in the slow circles that he knows drives Simon wild. Hips bucking, Simon tries to push himself back onto Mal's finger, but a hand on his back prevents him. When Mal pulls his finger out, Simon whimpers. The sound turns into a long, low moan as Mal adds a second and probes deep, scissoring his fingers, opening Simon up for him. And the moan turns into short sharp gasps of delight when Mal finds Simon's prostate and he prods it several times in quick succession.

"Oh, God, Mal," Simon whispers hoarsely. "Stop teasing."

Quickly slicking himself up, Mal aligns himself and starts to slide in slowly. Bracing himself with his arms on either side of Simon's body, Mal pushes in deep as he can and then slides almost all the way out. Again and again he does this as Simon writhes with pleasure under him. Their moans echo across the valley and they begin to move together. Mal thrusts get harder and faster and he moans Simon's name over and over again. His movements rub Simon against the shirt under him and he can feel his balls tighten as his orgasm builds. Simon comes, crying Mal's name. As his body shudders and twitches with aftershocks, Mal thrusts in deep and hard against the tightening opening and comes with a shout.

Chest heaving, head bowed, Mal pulls out of Simon as gently as he can and collapses next to him. He pulls Simon against him, kissing him gently and brushing the dirt off his cheek.

"I love you, Simon. Happy anniversary." It had been three months ago today that they had started their affair.

"You remembered." Simon smiles sweetly and runs his fingers through Mal's sweat soaked hair. "I love you too." He tugs Mal's head down and kisses him passionately.


End file.
